Lesson: My Way
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. This is the only time that Ixa uses the Garulu fake Fuestles. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, Otoya was playing his violin when Yuri comes looking for him, asking him to take on a girl named Mami Kurasawa as his violin student to have her overcome her slump and pass the audition. Though he refused at first, he accepts under the condition that Yuri goes on with him on a date. After reasoning with the spoiled girl over the fact they both have a lot to gain, Otoya treats her to the Café mald'amour, having the girl scrub toilets to pay for both their meal and his overdue tabs. When Jiro arrives, Otoya demands the Ixa system back from him, with the two deciding to settle the Ixa matter once and for all in a game of pool with Mami as their witness. In 2008, after being eaten by Castle Doran, Wataru is taken by Jiro into a chamber to treat his injuries from the Lion Fangire, Rook. Hearing the voices of the Arms Monsters as Jiro tells Ramon and Riki to let him live to honor their vow to Otoya, Wataru wakes up to find himself at his house but curious about his father's mentioning in his dream. While this occurred, Nago pursued a maniacal criminal named Sakichi Sakaguchi for most of the day, exhausted from the chase when Sakaguchi assumes his true form, the Seastar Fangire, and manhandles Nago. The next day, still troubled from the events surrounding Dai-chan/Rook, Wataru questions his reason for fighting the Fangire and leaves the house to clear his head. It was at that time that Wataru meets an adult Mami Kurasawa, who takes him under her wing. Upon learning of his profession, Mami takes him with her to the gym, getting into a confrontation with Megumi over who gets to teach Wataru until she nearly collapses, revealing that she had an encounter with a Fangire. When Wataru hears the Bloody Rose responding to the Seastar Fangire's attack, he runs to fight the monster as Kiva until Nago arrives to take out Kiva, using the Garulu Fake Fuestle to take the Garulu Saber for his own use. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kurasawa Mami (Past): * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 14, . *'''Viewership: 6.7% *This episode and the next are the only episodes of Kamen Rider Kiva not written by Toshiki Inoue. *Music lessons are a type of formal instruction in playing a musical instrument or singing. Typically, a student taking music lessons meets a music teacher for one-on-one training sessions ranging from 30 minutes to one hour in length over a period of weeks or years. For vocal lessons, teachers show students how to sit or stand and breathe, and how to position the head, chest, and mouth for good vocal tone. For instrument lessons, teachers show students how to sit or stand with the instrument, how to hold the instrument, and how to manipulate the fingers and other body parts to produce tones and sounds from the instrument. Music teachers also assign technical exercises, musical pieces, and other activities to help the students improve their musical skills. While most music lessons are one-on-one (private), some teachers also teach groups of two to four students (semi-private lessons), and, for very basic instruction, some instruments are taught in large group lessons, such as piano and acoustic guitar. Private lessons can also take place through live video chat using webcam and Videotelephony. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson: My Way, Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice, Fusion: Aura Storm and Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢レッスン・マイウェイ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢レッスン・マイウェイ｣ Category:Episodes